When War Is Between Us
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Ron's point of view of when the wedding in Deathly Hallows was crashed. One-shot. Based on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching this Ron/Hermione video on YouTube-wait, stop right there. I just HAVE to talk about this A-MA-ZING! YouTube video that I found that reflects Ron and Hermione perfectly! I have probably found only one or two videos or equal quality, so man, this one is good. I think I'll share it with you guys after talking about it. **

**It's called" Ron&Hermione | Lights Will Guide You Home (and yes, it is Fix You by Coldplay)**

**Link: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=_wSvadXodV0&feature=feedf**

**Just so you guys know, I don't own ANY of that video. In fact, I don't even own anything in this story. How ironic. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

><p>"They are coming."<p>

My entire body froze. Everyone was calm for a nanosecond as Kingsley's Patronus disappeared into nothingness. Then, disaster struck.

People were starting to unfreeze, then Disapparating as they realized they danger that they were in. The same danger that I am in shock from.

I wanted to start puking when the Death Eaters started to arrive, and started attacking my family.

I felt something missing; as if I needed to do something. To my horror, I realized that there were a dozen Death Eaters between me and the person that my eyes were frantically searching for without me realizing it.

My eyes lock with hers despite all of the battle going on between us.

I could no longer stand there and simply watch. How would I stand myself if a Death Eater attacked her, all because I did nothing.

Oh no. Getting to her was the only thing that was on my mind. Not the ruined wedding, not my baby sister battling a Death Eater alongside my eldest brother, not even the boy that the Death Eaters were actually after (who happened to be my best mate) was stupidly running towards my sister, as if that's who they were really after. The only thing that mattered was _her._

Nope, none of it mattered.

I tried to claw my way through the crowd, but no one was parting. Not that I cared, because I wasn't about to let anyone throw a single curse at her.

I angrily pushed someone aside, friend or foe, with my need of her guiding me. I couldn't lose sight of her in my vision. I could see her struggling to get through the crowd as well, but since she was so delicate, someone pushed her aside.

And suddenly, she was there, and I rushed forward to take her in my arms. My arms, the only place that I felt that she was 100% safe of anything.

I embrace her for only a second, silently thanking Merlin that nothing happened to her, because we all know that I would have blown up every single masked figure in my fury if she had gotten hurt.

There was panic in her eyes, but I could feel her relax the moment that she crashed into my arms. I could see her searching around us, and realizing who she was looking for, I began to search too.

Then, Harry was there, the source of our search, and as she grasped his hand, we Disapparated into the unknown.

I didn't care what was ahead of us, or what we had left behind. I didn't care that the world that we had known is now completely destroyed, and that just by Disapparating with Harry Potter I could instantly be dead.

Nope, I didn't care. All I cared about was the girl clutching my hand as she lead us to the new lives we would be forced to live. Hermione was, and is, the only important thing in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, there it is.<strong>

**As usual, I do not ask for the normal review today. Alas, today I ask for any Rose/Scorpius and/or Ron/Hermione fanfiction. The longer, the better. The better written and more interesting, the better. And yes, I don't care if it is even your own.**

**Now that we're on this whole recommending thing, I have lots of more Ron/Hermione YouTube videos that are the best, so if you want me to name some, just ask.**

**Thanks for reading, if you've acutally read this far. I think my author notes are longer than the actual story. Ah well.**

**~jac32oz**

**P.S. There is this Rose/Scorpius forum that I follow, and you should follow too. And no, I didn't make it. I'm just merely sharing information. Just search "Rose and Scorpius" under Search (change the category to Forum) and bing bang boom, it's the first one.**

**P.S.S. I just love talking to nonexistant people right now (I mean, I know you exist, but right now I'm just typing for nothingness), I registered for high school today! I'm officially a freshman. Shiver. And the craziest thing happened. I had no math class on my schedule! HA! Unfortuneatly, I love math, so now the matter is fixed. Yay for Algebra II!**

**OK, now seriously, bye.**


	2. Author's Note

I would just like to aknowledge the people that reviewed, favoritied, and alerted this story.

To: writelivlove, iheartinuyasha, McEs, and hrgirl THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!

To: Cowgirls Don't Cry, krazykeesha, and writelivelove, THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: hrgirl THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY! (even though it was a one-shot.)

To the visitors and the 1,549 hits I've gotten for this story so far, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this my:

25th most alerted story,

22nd most favorited

25th most reviewed

and 19th most read story.


End file.
